Six Games to Love
by Melanie Marsh
Summary: Brianna Klaus, an American average girl, is thrown into Japan's glamour; thanks to her father's transfer. She joins Hyoutei Gakuen, Tokyo's elite school; with absolutely no hopes of fitting in. What happens when she bumps into one of the tennis team's members and her world begins to spiral out of control?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters except for Brianna (my own character). Obviously, I own the plot. Don't  
forget to review!**

* * *

**Six Games to Love**

Brianna pinched her cheeks, patted them and stared at her dull reflection in the full-length mirror. She would always stand out – no matter what – with her curly brown hair, hazel eyes, slightly-tanned skin, medium height of 159cm. She was just an average American now living in Japan. Poles apart. She sighed, smoothed her skirt, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and left for school.  
_'Hyoutei Gakuen, huh? Sounds…' Brianna thought and shrugged. She had no idea of how she'd survive._

* * *

"Oof! Sorry!" Brianna apologized rather loudly upon colliding with a student. She looked up, only to find the boy raising an eyebrow at her. He had brown spiky hair, a white band-aid on his temple. His hands were stuffed in his blazer pockets, and had a challenging yet lazy air about him. Brianna realized her mistake – she spoke in English.  
"Ah, _sumimasen_," she bowed and left hastily. She hit herself and mumbled about how stupid she must've seemed.  
She found her place in the class just before the lecture started. Found her place in the class, but then again, didn't find her place in the class – everyone was staring at her and whispering to each other.  
_'Apparently, nobody knows decency here. Gossip freaks,' Brianna thought.  
_

"Good morning, class!" the homeroom teacher spoke with the Japanese-English accent. "I am speaking in English – why? Because we have an American student here!"  
Mr. Kobayashi motioned for Brianna to step up. She did so, and did a perfect imitation of her Japanese teacher. She introduced herself in Japanese. The students clapped lazily. Mr. Kobayashi grinned at her before proceeding to drone on about the Conversational English lecture. Brianna noticed the boy she'd bumped into earlier that morning, staring at her. He shrugged and shook his sleeping friend. The second boy yawned shamelessly, ruffled his light orange hair and looked around. His eyes fell upon Brianna, who stifled a giggle at the string of drool hanging from the boy's chin. He grinned and gave her a thumbs-up, only to be caught by their homeroom teacher. He babbled in Japanese and laughed innocently. Mr. Kobayashi threw his hands up in defeat and went on with his lecture.

* * *

Brianna silently ate her lunch at ten minutes to one. She was busy observing some squirrels on the tree nearby; when four shadows loomed over her. Before she could even look up to acknowledge their presence, she heard chairs scraping against the floor. The four boys sat around her, studying her keenly.

"Ah, you're so cute! You're a new student, right?" the sleepy, orange-haired boy from before asked.  
"Oi, oi! Don't scare her already!" a shorter boy with magenta bob-hair reprimanded.  
"Good afternoon. I'm Oshitari Yuushi. Nice to meet you," a tall bespectacled boy with navy blue shoulder-length hair and a wheatish complexion drawled in his Kansai dialect.  
"Ah~! I'm Akutagawa Jirou, your new classmate!" the orange-haired boy bounced and flashed a Victory sign at her.  
"I'm Mukahi Gakuto from the next classroom. You're boring" the magenta-haired boy stated haughtily. The brown haired boy from earlier that morning whacked him on the head.  
"Idiot! I'm Shishido Ryou. Nice to meet you," he introduced rather stiffly.  
"Good afternoon, everyone! I'm Brianna Klaus, a transfer-student from America. Nice to meet you!"  
"Is it true? Did you escape from a mad-house?" Gakuto inquired. Brianna thought he was a gossip-freak.  
"Don't say such things, idiot!" Ryou reprimanded.  
"Is it true you like cat-ears?" Jirou glowed.  
"N… no… no! Nothing like that!" Brianna stuttered. She never encountered anyone bombarding her with questions, especially ones as zany as these.  
"Why are you so shy? Loosen up, we're here to help you if you ever need anything," Yuushi offered. Brianna smiled her thanks.  
"Down to business. We're here because-," Ryou started.  
"Who's this new girl, ahn~?"  
"Atobe! Here, here!" Jirou bounced. The purple-black haired diva snapped his fingers and strolled in, followed by a VERY tall boy with spiky black hair.  
"Ore-sama is busy, but has come to gift you with ore-sama's overwhelming presence. Atobe Keigo, King of Hyoutei," the haughty air-head drawled.

_'Hooting his own trumpet, I see – compliments are rolling off his tongue like puke!' Brianna chuckled.  
_

"I'm Brianna-," she started.  
"Brianna Klaus from America, ahn? Our parents are business partners. Ore-sama is looking forward to seeing you more. Here, a box of chocolates as a welcome gift. Be in awe at my magnificent presence," he announced. The other girls cooed and melted around him. Brianna didn't like him – an attention-commanding character. Too much glamour.  
"Come, Kabaji."  
"Usu."  
"That's Kabaji Munehiro, Atobe's childhood friend and bodyguard. He rarely speaks," Oshitari supplied.  
"So I see," Brianna mused. "Is he always such a fat-head?"  
The four boys chuckled.  
"He's egoistic, but you'll get used to it. We did," they stated.

* * *

Brianna got to know them more as the first week sailed by– they were all on the Boys' Tennis Team. Since she loved watching tennis matches, they got along well. She refused to join the 'Atobe Fan Club' and gagged whenever a girl sighed at the diva's tantrums. She and the narcoleptic Jirou shared their love for pocky, while Gakuto loved reading manga too. Oshitari loved romance plots, and was thrilled to learn that Brianna had a whole collection as her sister was a movie director. She shared her love for dogs with Ryou. She and Atobe often got into disagreements. She referred to him as the 'bulbous-headed drunk-diva,' while Atobe called her a 'commoner of commoners'. She never really understood Kabaji.

All in all, her first day and week was a hectic one. She was surprised at the number of friends she'd made. Only, she wasn't the one to make the first move. Regardless, she felt she had a lot to do in the elite school.

* * *

**A/N: I've written the names according to Japanese tradition - the family names first, then the given name. For example, I'd write "Harry Potter" as "Potter Harry". This, I've done only for the Japanese characters. Please review, and look forward to the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Buri-chan! Good morning!" Jirou screamed. He tackled her and ruffled her brown curls.  
"Jirou! Aa… I can't… breathe!" Brianna winced. Yuushi, Gakuto, Ryou and a tall boy made their way to her.  
"Oi, oi, Jirou! Let her breathe, already," Yuushi advised.  
"Buri! Did you get it? C'mon… give it up!"  
"Calm down, Gakuto. I've got it, but-"  
The acrobatic pain ripped the manga collection from her hands and almost drooled over them. Brianna backed away, wide-eyed. He began to mumble furiously, and soon let out a creepy laugh. Scared of the crazed teenager, Brianna trembled like a leaf when she tried to speak.  
"I… it…"  
"ALL MINE!" Gakuto laughed maniacally. Electric impulses warning Brianna to back away shot up her spine. When Gakuto looked at her, she hid behind Yuushi.  
"I want more," he stated coldly before screaming the words repeatedly. Yuushi shielded the poor girl from his attempts to grab her. Ryou whacked him on the head.  
"Ay!"  
"That's what you deserve, you freak! Stop scaring her!" Ryou scolded. The tall, silver-haired boy bowed and introduced himself.  
"Since I may not get a chance, I might as well… Good morning! I'm Ootori Choutarou. Nice to meet you!"  
Brianna smiled and introduced herself.  
"I've heard you play the guitar, Brianna-san?"  
"Okay, now WHERE does everyone get to hear all this from?!"  
"Sorry… I didn't mean to anger you…" Choutarou trailed off.  
"Ah, no! Wait a minute… did… Gakuto…?"  
The apologetic look on the sweet boy's face said it all. Brianna grabbed Gakuto by the collar and twirled him to face her.  
"Will you STOP telling everyone about me?!"  
Gakuto grinned and flashed a victory sign at the fuming girl.  
"Thought I'd make you famous. Look at Atobe! Glamour makes a lot, you know. So!"

The bell rang, drowning out Brianna's retort. They headed towards their classes, almost dead with boredom.  
So far, the first week was good. So far, mind you.

* * *

"Seven... five... two..." Brianna mumbled under her breath as she solved the equation. Something light hit her temple. She saw a girl winking at her, and frowned. She opened the ball of paper and smoothed its creases, before reading and frowning again.  
_You should be scared you're not in the Atobe Fan Club. You fight with Atobe-sama. A lot. You should be scared.  
Be scared. Be VERY scared._

Brianna grumbled lightly and crumpled the paper back to its original state. 'Stupid fan girls,' she grumbled.  
"Klaus-kun, please work out this sum on the blackboard."  
Everyone turned in their seats to ogle at her while she made her way to the front of the class. Well, ALMOST everyone. Jirou was sleeping soundly on the last bench, and Ryou seemed to be dozing off, too. He never liked Algebra. Sounds of the chalk lightly hitting the blackboard echoed through the class. Brianna could feel everyone's eyes boring into her back, and shuddered. She never liked too much attention.  
"Stop. Klaus-san, what is this method?" the mathematics teacher questioned.  
"Oh! It's a method my mathematics professors taught at my old school back in America. It's a slight variation of the method most schools follow..."  
"Keep in mind that we are following another method. But this is good, too. See, everyone? A difficult sum done easily! Keep working hard! Now, I want everyone to do their assignments by next Monday."  
Brianna returned to her seat, ignoring the people muttering around her.

"Stand!" the class representative announced. Everyone stood up in synchronization.  
"Bow!"  
"Thank you, teacher!" the class bowed. Brianna sighed and got ready for History. Ryou snapped out of his trance and brought out a curious yellow object from his bag. Brianna decided to ask him about it later. No sooner did the teacher start talking than he hid his right hand.  
_'What the heck? Ryou's up to something...'  
_Brianna observed him closely for the next hour, much to his oblivion. Jirou hadn't stirred at all, except when he had to wish the teachers. He tried really hard to stay awake, but just couldn't.

The recess bell rang. A ten minute break.  
"Ryou! What was that yellow thing?"  
"Huh? Oh, this!"  
Realization dawned upon him and he showed Brianna a yellow power ball.  
"It's to strengthen my grip," he said.  
"Wow; you're one tennis freak, aren't you?" Brianna laughed. Jirou woke up momentarily and glomped Brianna.  
"Buri-chan! Let's play cards!"  
"H... huh?"  
By then, Ryou had already moved the desks to a circular formation.  
"We do this every recess. You're our classmate, so join us."  
They played a quick game of Poker. Brianna won, much to everyone's surprise.  
"But how?! You're new to our techniques!" they protested.  
"I've played before with my father's colleagues and some actors when my sister filmed them. So..."  
The rest of her words were lost in the gasps and approving chants.  
"Brianna-san! You are officially our classmate," the class representative announced.  
"Uhm... thanks?"

* * *

Personal Computers - the third lecture. Brianna was working on a novice Java program, when someone tapped her.  
"I'm Hayashi Hideyo. Nice to meet you, Brianna-san."  
"You're the one who threw it at me!"  
The girl laughed and threw her curtain of black hair around.  
"Nice way to present yourself. Anyway, need some help?" she grinned cheekily.  
"No thanks. I'm good."  
"For now," Hideyo stated darkly. "Stop fighting with Atobe-sama, or else... well; his mistresses are here to crush you," she giggled and skipped back to her own work. Brianna shrugged it off.  
"Don't mind a thing she says."  
"Brianna took in a sharp intake.  
"Ryou! God, you scared me! What do you mean, anyway?"  
"Atobe's fangirls are always like that. Ignore them, they're _geki dasa daze."  
_"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

* * *

The classes ended at half past two. Brianna sighed.  
"Buri-chan! Joined a club yet?"  
"No, Jirou, I haven't."  
"That's so _geki dasa daze_."  
"Ryou's right. Join one soon, otherwise you're boring," Gakuto remarked.  
"I thought all of you have tennis practice?" Brianna raised her eyebrow.  
"Nope. Not for another two hours, at least. What say we treat you to ice-cream?"  
"Yay! Buri-chan, let's eat pocky instead."  
"Ice-cream," Gakuto announced.  
"Pocky!"  
"Or we could go for sushi," Yuushi suggested.  
"Let's go for cheese burgers! Everything else is so _geki dasa daze_," Ryou threw in.  
"S... _senpai... _let's go for ice-cream!" Choutarou perked up. Gakuto practically climbed onto the taller boy's shoulders and screamed the same; while Ryou marked him as a traitor.  
"Why don't we just go for flavoured shellfish?" another boy commented.  
"That's so stupid, Wakashi. Oh! Buri; this is Hiyoshi Wakashi, our junior. Wakashi, this is Brianna - she's an American."  
"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," Brianna seethed.  
"Good afternoon, Klaus-senpai."  
"Where's Atobe?" Jirou jumped.  
"Probably using a curling iron," Gakuto snickered. The group continued to fight on where to treat Brianna. After around fifteen minutes, she threw her arms up and screamed.  
"SHUT IT!"  
Complete silence. A crow flew over their heads.  
"It's very thoughtful of all of you, thanks. But I'm going to the library."  
So saying; she swirled and walked away very quickly. The group followed her.  
"The library's so boring, Buri," Gakuto whined.  
"So? You don't need to come!" Brianna snapped.  
"Meh. Let's go!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. This spelled trouble.

* * *

**A/N: MEANINGS- "Geki dasa daze" is Ryou's catchphrase that translates to 'It's too lame'. "Buri" is the short form for Brianna. That's how the Japanese would pronounce it. Gakuto assumes closeness and uses it, same as Jirou. The crow flying overhead - in Japanese belief; it's said that when someone does something stupid or comes across as foolish, a crow flies overhead and caws. This is depicted in many anime and mangas. Brianna calls each character by name out of habit of using given names. However, she calls Atobe by his family name to spite him playfully. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Something I forgot to mention in the first chapter – "Ore-sama" – Ore is Japanese for first person i.e. I, me etc. Due to his superiority complex; Atobe adds the suffix "sama" when addressing himself (sama is a honorific to express the highest respect for someone).**

* * *

"So… now what?" Gakuto questioned.  
The librarian snapped her head towards the entrance so fast, her glasses almost fell off. She peered at Gakuto and slapped her forehead. Gakuto grinned cheekily. Brianna led the tennis team to a table in the far corner.

"Why here?" Gakuto voiced the question on everyone's mind.  
"So that I can keep an eye on all of you, no matter where in the library I'll be. I'm going to pick a book," Brianna informed and drifted off the the Educational section. Yuushi read his romance novel from where he left off, occasionally smirking. Jirou was poking Hiyoshi, who was concentrating on a math sum. Choutarou and Ryou were bent over a sports magazine. Gakuto was rolling paper into small balls and aiming one at Hiyoshi.  
"Stop it," Brianna ordered. She pointed at Gakuto with one long finger. She was balancing seven books on her other arm.  
"What's with the pile?" Yuushi raised his eyebrow.  
"Reference books. I want to cope with the class, since the curriculum is different."  
"But you've been here for a week! Surely you've got the drift?"  
"Got the drift - yes. But I want to lead the drift."  
Brianna seated herself at the end of the table, fortunately or unfortunately next to Gakuto. The group resumed its activities.

"Oh, SHIT!"  
Everyone shot Gakuto icy-cold glares.  
"What. The. Heck. Gakuto!" Brianna fumed.  
"Our English assignment's due tomorrow, first thing!"  
"So?"  
Gakuto grinned sheepishly at the girl. Realization dawned upon her and she snorted.  
"Oh, no. No, HECK no!"  
Brianna babbled something in English. Gakuto slapped a book in front of her.  
"Help."

She began explaining "I before E except after C" and double negatives - Gakuto had been assigned Tom Sawyer - a theoretical book report. Two hours of English was taking its toll on the grumpy magenta-haired boy.

"Na, Buri-chan, what's this mean?" Jirou asked. He had borrowed her History notes, which were written in English.  
"Uhm... it's just this... how do I explain... a reference mark. Jirou, why don't you do History from the notes the others gave you? My notes will be hard to understand..."  
Since Jirou slept through every lesson; his classmates used to compile notes for him everyday. As for the female population - they deposited boxes of pocky in his bag. Brianne thought of the boys as kind-hearted for having gone out of their way to help Jirou, and never understood the girls.

"Oi, Klaus," Ryou began. "Lend me your English notes."  
"Take them. Second book from behind."  
"Brianna-san? I need to do a collaboration, Sakaki-sensei asked... I'm doing a contemporary of sorts... would you be interested to play the guitar? Oshitari-san is playing his violin, and I'm on the piano..."  
"Sure, Choutarou!"  
"Brianna, lend me the second movie collection... and Titanic, too," Yuushi requested.  
"Hm? Yeah..."

"You're all too noisy, senpai-tachi," Hiyoshi piped up. Gakuto threw a paper ball at him. It accidentally hit Jirou, who threw it at Ryou. He threw it at Yuushi, who threw it at Gakuto. Gakuto threw it at Choutarou, who threw it at Hiyoshi, who threw it back to Gakuto. They made bigger balls of paper and hit each other.  
"Stop! Good God, you're all mad! STOP IT!" Brianna whispered furiously to no avail. She whacked Gakuto, pried the paper balls from his fist and dumped them in her bag. She cleaned the table and reprimanded the whole lot.  
"THIS is why I wanted to come here alone! You're all so-"  
The bell rang. The boys chuckled and left for tennis. The librarian glared at them, especially at her arch-enemy Gakuto. Jirou turned, causing everyone to bump into one another (he was the first in line). Yuushi dodged them and raised an eyebrow.

"Buri-chan! Where will you be during our practices?" he screamed. Giggles were heard and the librarian shot flames through her thin nostrils at an embarrassed Brianna.  
"I'll be here..."  
"Ah, okay! See you at six thirty! Be prepared for the Hyoutei rituals!" Jirou and Gakuto chimed.  
The librarian groaned and called Brianna, who was given the duty of managing the library every day after school till six thirty.  
"Torture, much?" Brianna mumbled. She loved libraries, it was true. But with the Hyoutei Boys' Tennis Team hot on her tail, she'd find it tough for some "me-time". Regardless, she had grown to like them - they were like her zany brothers (she had no brothers).  
The over-enthusiastic boys' words echoed in her head.  
"Six thirty. God... God, help me."

* * *

**A/N: *gasp* What will happen at six thirty? Will the world be on the brink of destruction? Will mayhem and chaos ensue? What is this Hyoutei ritual?  
Sorry this chapter was so short... Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mm... let's see... ah, yes... chaos, mayhem, world on the brink of destruction - check. Prepare for battle! Onwards, marching soldiers! By the by; 159cm = 5 feet 2 inches (that's Brianna's height as mentioned in the first chapter). Battle stations, everyone! And... ATTACK~!  
**

* * *

"Seventy three, seventy four, seventy five, seventy nine... oh? Seventy six, seven and eight - where are you?"  
Brianna leaned into her chair and sighed. How could students be so careless when it came to books? She sighed again, but stopped mid-way. Scuffling followed by a low rumbling was heard. Somethings... MANY things crashed in the hallway. Screams and shouts of... anger were heard. The rumbling reached its loudest point as the library doors were thrown open.

"I will take her!"  
"No, I will take her! It's the first time a girl's coming to it!"  
"I WILL TAKE HER!"  
"_I WILL TAKE HER!_"  
"How about _I _take her, instead?"  
"No, no; _I'm _the calm, cool, collected one. _I _should take her."  
"Shut up! I will take her!"  
"Will. All of you. Just. SHUT IT!"  
The group turned into statues.  
"Form a line."  
They complied.  
"Sit," Brianna barked at the troop.  
Gakuto, Jirou, Ryou, Yuushi, Choutarou and Hiyoshi sat wordlessly like a group of children on military grounds.

"Why. The hell. Do you think. That you can just barge in so unceremoniously into the library and scream like a troop of monkeys and carry out such inappropriate behaviour with absolutely no regards for the people around you whatsoever?" Brianna ranted in a single breath. She glared hard at them from the end of her nose - her eyes shot icy glares while her mouth spat fire. The boys scratched their heads, trying to decode her rant. After about five minutes of deathly silence, someone added fuel to the fire nonchalantly.

"We're here to take you," Hiyoshi snorted with indifference.  
"Excuse me?" Brianna snapped.  
"To the Hyoutei ritual, he means. I mean, we mean," Choutarou covered up.  
"Will I be shattered after this ritual?"  
"Nope," Gakuto announced, popping the 'p'. Brianna pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course. Of course she'd be shattered. Why wouldn't she?  
"Yeah! We'll have LOTS of fun! And SO MUCH to DO!' Jirou sparkled.

"So, let's go!" Gakuto jumped up so fast that he bumped against a nearby shelf. Five books flew off the shelf - yes, _flew _off the shelf. Brianna caught two in one hand, one on the other, and the fifth landed flat on her face when she'd looked up. Gakuto didn't even bother controlling his feelings - he burst into laughter, rolled on the floor and wiped tears from his eyes. Ryou helped put the books back while Brianna glared at Gakuto.

"Stop your incessant laughter _right now!_ Books are... sacred temples of knowledge... how could you... barbaric!"  
Tears formed at the corners of her brown eyes - not out of emotion, mind you. The six fifty pages hard-bound book really hurt her face. It was God's mercy her nose hadn't broken from the impact, as Yuushi moved just in time to lessen the impact (he caught the lower half of her book, thus stopping it from hitting her nose and below. Needless to say, it was unfortunate for her forehead).

Gakuto and Jirou dragged the shorter girl out to the main gates. Choutarou thoughtfully took her bag with him.  
Brianna groaned. What would she do _now_?

* * *

"So you're here, ahn? It's not good to keep Ore-sama waiting. Never mind. Let's go," Atobe drawled, snapping his fingers. The chauffeur held the limousine door open and all the nine students filled the seats. It was somewhat crammed up inside.  
From left to right - on one side; Atobe was comfortably seated, looking out the window. Jirou was bouncing up and down next to him. Gakuto was half on the seat, half on an irritated Ryou. The two were bickering like an old married couple. Choutarou was squashed between a squirming Ryou and the sturdy window. On the other side; Kabaji sat opposite Choutarou, staring at him with a glassy look, thus making the silver-headed boy feel awkward. Hiyoshi threw in his comments to add to the two childhood friends' bickering. Yuushi resumed reading his novel and Brianna looked out the window, playing with her fingers. Atobe observed her from the corner of his eye, much to her oblivion.

"So, Brianna, what exactly do you do all day?"  
Silence. A knife could cut through the air and make neat slices. Brianna fumbled and spoke.  
"Well... I... I wake up at five, freshen up... cook and clean the house... jog till seven... take a bath, eat breakfast and come to school. After school, I take care of the school library till six thirty... I mean, I'll be doing that tomorrow onwards..." she trailed off. Silence. She continued.  
"I, uhm... read a book or play video games when I come back home... eat dinner, study till ten, do some chores and sleep by eleven."  
Gakuto whistled.  
"What kind of games?"  
"Well... mind games, puzzles... combat ga-"  
"World of Warcraft? Assassin's Creed? Call of Duty?" Gakuto raced.  
"Uhm... I do have some of Assa-"  
"OH MY HOLY GODS, I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE!"  
Everybody tut-tutted and shook their heads, patting Brianna and offering advanced condolences. The limousine halted - they had reached. Everybody stepped out. Yuushi extended his hand to help Brianna, who waved it away, much to his amusement.

"Ore-sama shall graciously give you a tour around my mansion, after which we shall dine," he declared, addressing Brianna. Her bored expression gave everyone (well, everyone save for Yuushi, Atobe, Kabaji and, to an extent, Hiyoshi) a jaw-drop.  
"You're not impressed or surprised?!" they screamed in unison.  
"I've lived in mansions before. Not now, because my sister and I suggested we live in a smaller place. It's too annoying at times, big houses as such."  
Shock. Shock all over the place.

* * *

"This is the-"  
"Restroom. I know."  
Silence.  
"Uh... restroom as in... toilet?" Brianna offered slowly. Everyone grinned.  
"How'd you know?" Gakuto demanded.  
"The door's simpler than the other rooms. So this is the last of it?"  
"This is the last of it," Atobe confirmed.  
"Where's the library?"  
"Library, ahn? Seventh door on the right."  
Brianna ran like a horse, with the bewildered team following closely behind. She opened the door with trembling fingers, took in a sharp intake and stood silently.

"My, my, Brianna - you're eyes are shining three shades of brown," Yuushi chuckled. Brianna blushed involuntarily and finally remembered to breathe. She skipped down the hallways, tearing her facial muscles with her wide grins. She began shaking uncontrollably.  
"Books, books, books," she muttered furiously.  
"Calm do-"  
"OH MY GOD!" Brianna mouthed. She couldn't voice the words but could merely move her lips - her face was as red as a beetroot. She stood on her toes to get the biggest, fattest book from the top of the highest shelf. Being 5'2" wasn't easy.  
"Kabaji."  
"Usu."  
Said boy reached up for the book and looked down on the tiny girl, who almost burst with excitement.  
"Thank you!" she hugged and skipped to a far corner. Kabaji's normally unfazed face seemed slightly flustered - one would notice so only on close inspection. Atobe's eyebrow twitched momentarily. Gakuto growled and Jirou pounced on Kabaji, teasing him childishly. Yuushi smirked in amusement. Ryou turned and tried to control his laughter; and Choutarou patted him on the back, mistaking it as him having a coughing fit.

"Oi."  
No response.  
"Oi!"  
Brianna's head snapped up.  
"Ore-sama deserved that hug as Ore-sama owns all this. Never mind, Ore-sama forgives you for your mistake. There will be other times," Atobe drawled. Brianna laughed shamelessly, got up and hugged the diva lightly.  
"Thank you."  
"What's the catch, ahn?" Atobe raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the now-mischievous girl.  
"I'm sitting here and reading till lunch," Brianna announced.  
"No."  
"Please please please?" she pouted and stared up with big, brown, puppy-dog eyes. Atobe's eyebrow twitched again. He sighed.  
"Just this once."  
Brianna hugged him genuinely and returned to the old book. Atobe smirked, snorted and left with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Everybody, let's pra-"  
"Yay, tennis!" Jirou screamed.  
"No screaming in the library," Brianna's voice boomed. She towered over the jumping bean with daggers emitting from her eyes.  
"Waah~! Buri-chan has multiple personalities!" Jirou cowered. Said girl turned sharply and cooed over the dusty book labelled 'Greek Mythology - A Study'.  
They definitely needed to know her multiple personalities and how to control each.  
Definitely.

* * *

"Sorry to intrude! Master Keigo has requested Mistress to present herself in the dining room as lunch is ready," the maid recited. Said Mistress looked up at the maid, whose head was bowed.  
"Thank you."  
Brianna left the book on a nearby table and dragged herself out of the library. Reading really took a toll on her energy - she was feeling tired.

"Yay, Buri-chan is here!"  
"Oi, Buri, how much DID you read?! No more reading today."  
"Yeah! Buri-chan will play with us all day~!"  
"You really look tired, na. Better rest soon after lunch."  
"Oi, Oshitari, there is no time to rest. Jirou, Gakuto; sit quietly. Brianna, sit."

Brianna did as she was told. The food on her plate looked like blurs of colour to her. At the head of the table, Atobe was boasting about his random skills; with Kabaji's "Usu" and Jirou's squeals of delight floating across the table. Gakuto was criticizing each morsel he consumed, rivaled by Yuushi. Hiyoshi keenly observed their commentary and awarded them compliments or disgraces accordingly. Ryou and Choutarou were engaged in a conversation regarding some athlete scandals. Brianna watched the exchange with eyes emitting a rather dull lustre.

"Klaus-san, you play the guitar! I'd like to hear you play someday," Choutarou attempted to converse with the girl, who nodded nonchalantly.  
"I'd love to play for you on Monday," she replied. The whole group stopped talking and stared at her, studying her every movement 0 her words were slurred, and that was unusual. Worry for the small girl danced in the air.  
Brianna laced her fingers around the wine-glass before her (it was filled with mineral water) and tried to drink. She barely managed. Her arm trembled as she lifted the glass up. She gave up and set it down, unable to quench her thirst. Something was wrong. VERY wrong.

"So... Buri..." Gakuto started with an unsure expression plastered on his face.  
"What did you read?" Hiyoshi questioned.  
"You look like that Greek boy. From the myths and legends I just read about," Brianna giggled. Hiyoshi's face was adorned with a sweat-drop - how else could he react to the statement?  
Everybody squirmed uneasily - it wasn't easy to get THAT reaction from Hiyoshi. Brianna certainly was different - but this scene unfolding at the table was... unusually scaring the team. Everyone had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Jirou pointed at her and screamed childishly, "I know you! I KNOW YOU! You're going to... to..."  
"What is it, Jirou, ahn? Speak up! Why aren't you telling us, ahn?!" Atobe demanded.  
"Calm down, Atobe. Jirou, tell us. What do you know about Brianna?" Yuushi lowered his voice. Gakuto clung to his arm while staring at Brianna, who was now swaying lightly in her chair. Jirou opened his mouth to speak, when a loud thud reverberated in the room. Everyone's heads turned to the end of the table - Brianna's seat was empty.  
"Where is-" Gakuto began.  
"Klaus-san!" Choutarou exclaimed, kneeling on the ground at the end of the table. Everyone crowded around the good-Samaritan-boy.

Choutarou was shaking Brianna's shoulders desperately, screaming her name. Brianna's unconscious body was slumped onto his lap, refusing to respond to Gakuto, Jirou and Choutarou's screams.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for updating this so late - I was out of town. Anyway... what has happened to Brianna? What's going on?! Next chapter, people! Please read and review!**


End file.
